minecraft_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
BBghost
This is the story of the bbghost : Hey There's A ghost from the past few years he likes to destroy things that you need! First Sighting 9/29/11 I Played on a Multiplayer server it was beta it the time i was playing for like 10 minutes until i found a player his name was BBghost i saw him and my game crashed. Second Sighting 12/13/11 It was on a multiplayer server again i played with players :) it that time minecraft was in official release after playing for like a half an hour i saw him again this time everyone disconnected weirdly and he said in the chat Deleting Baseband and i was kicked from the server i came to my iPhone 3GS and i found it was restarting instead of showing at&t on the top corner it said Searching... i got to the settings app and found wi-fi has been grayed out and bluetooth too and i found my baseband has been erased i quickly got to the program iTunes and restored my iPhone after that it was fine. Third Sighting 2/24/2014 I was playing minecraft with my friends on my friend's private server after playing for an hour we all got teleported to an room with BBghost what he said on chat was Corrupting Server and 2 seconds later Killing Wifi all of us got kicked and our internet was down for a day. when it came back the server files seemed to be corrupted. My Friend's Sighting 1/3/2016 My friend told me that he encountered BBghost again on singleplayer and he said that he opened his favorite world and he was teleported to a room with BBghost in it and BBghost said in chat Erase Hard Drive and my friend also told me needed to re-install Windows 10. Fourth Sighting 1/22/2016 Another BBghost sighting i didn't encounter him for two years which made me happy but now i found him again. We Played in a group who tried to find him because they saw this article The group played on my friend's private server because that was our mine last encounter so we started to focus on playing and after 17 minutes there was a sign well i never knowed that BBghost makes signs but on the sign it said DE@TH C0MPU7ER well I was scared after three minutes one guy in the group said that he is using his phone to comunnicate because his computer has overheated extremely After Another three minutes another guy said that his computer overheated extremely again. But After Another Three Minutes The Sky Was Black And There were Apple iPhone Logos but after that I remembered what happened 4 years ago my baseband has been erased but this time it was longer after 5 minutes we got teleported to a room with BBghost he banned us with a message I WILL DELETE THE BASEBAND FOR ALL OF U but this time he had a another skin I didn't tell us what skin he had before because it was a Steve but now it was Herobrine with Purple Eyes. But our Phones were not working and I got a replacement of my old iPhone 6 to a New one :D Crash 1/26/2016 I Created a new single player world. After a minute of playing my game crashed. I was never able to launch minecraft :( Youtube Channel??? 3/11/2016 I got an email it contained a link the link was youtube.com/user/BBghost666 i opened it and it said the account was banned i refreshed and the account was banned but the youtube site had bbghost text everywhere but not on the youtube logo/ 2nd time i refreshed and boom i showed me the bbghost channel for 11 seconds the channel had 1 video one was an demonic hand smashing an iphone later my pc crashed. i'm looking for more sightings Category:Myths Category:False Myths